The Meg
The Meg, also known as the Megalodon, are the titular main antagonists of underwater thriller novels of the same name, and the 2018 film based off of the first installment of the novels. Megs are fearsome and extremely massive prehistoric sharks who terrorize anything that stands in their way. Appearance Megalodons appear to be huge sharks, with massive mouths, and large sharp teeth. They appear to be much larger than regular sharks, measuring over 28 centimeters. History Book The Meg was accidentally released from the Mariana Trench by Jonas Taylor, who was examining the wreck of a submarine. The wreck was also caused by the Meg. This Meg wreaked terror until Jonas Taylor dove into the shark's mouth and used a Meg tooth he had found a few years before to rip out the heart of the creature. But before that happened, the Meg gave birth to a pup named Angel, who later in the novels gave birth to pups Lizzy and Bela. Movie The Meg at first attacked a submarine. However, it was so large and unseen, that nobody knew yet what the cause was for the accident of the submarine. The submarine's crew of divers went to find out what caused the accident. They at first blamed a giant squid for doing so, but then the Meg ate the squid. As the crew rushed back into the submarine, and the Meg came back, Toshi sacrificed himself to that shark. The crew eventually comes to the conclusion that the shark that attacked them was a Megalodon, a prehistoric shark that became extinct 2 million years ago. They were the largest sharks to ever live in the oceans, with some possibly growing to be over 70 feet long. But were thought to have gone extinct until now. The crew dive again and manage to find the Megalodon and poison it with a large dose of etorphine, killing it. However, after comparing the shark's mouth size to the one that attacked them earlier, it is revealed that the shark which they've killed is another smaller shark, possibly a male Megalodon (since male Megalodons were smaller than female Megalodons). Suddenly, a colossal Megalodon bursts out of the water, swallowing The Wall whole; who had been swimming in the water after being pranked, grabs the dead Megalodon and lands right on the boat. It's enormous weight causing the boat to capsize and leave the crew swimming in the water. The Meg then kills Heller, who had distracted it so she wouldn't kill Jaxx, and wounded Zhang, who eventually dies from his injuries. That night, Morris orders a helicopter crew to drop depth charges at the Meg but realizes that she tricked them by using a whale carcass. The Megalodon chases after his boat, causing him to fall overboard. He swims back to the carcass and climbs onto it, only to get devoured by the Megalodon as she bites into the whale carcass, leaving only one of his hands. Later, the crew learns that the Meg is heading towards a crowded beach and could kill dozens of swimmers near Sanya Bay. The Meg manages to get near the beach and its swimmers; the Meg starts to attack the swimmers and even devours a few. However, before she could eat another crowd of swimmers, the crew on the submarine used whale calls to attract the shark and keep her away from the swimmers. The Meg then attacks the boat but does little damage to it. However, two news reporter helicopters who were watching the shark carelessly collided with each other, which causes one of them to crash into the ship, forcing everyone to jump into the water. Jonas Taylor, the leader of the diving crew and the film's main protagonist, decides to make the Megalodon bleed to death. He tries to hunt the Meg as Suyin (the Chinese woman of the crew and second mate) backs him up with her own submarine. Taylor's submarine, however, gets attacked and heavily damaged by the Meg, and thereafter, his submarine cannot move anymore. Taylor swims beneath the fearsome shark and manages to cut her stomach open using his damaged sub. After that, he swims back to the shark's front and uses his poisoned spear to stab the Meg through her eye, killing her instantly. The blood causes other sharks nearby to smell the dead Megalodon. Therefore, the other sharks came and ate the corpse of the Meg. Though a small shark is seen swimming out of the Megalodon's lifless jaws. Gallery Megalodon.png MV5BMjg0MzA4MDE0N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzk3MzAwNjM@. V1 .jpg Meg.jpg Meg2.png Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Obsessed Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Hostile Species Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Ferals Category:Horror Villains Category:Giant Category:Nameless Category:Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Titular Category:Parents Category:Predator Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Man-Eaters